


Will's Fun Adventures

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Will gets rewarded by the females for his many heroic actions.





	Will's Fun Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyss and Jenny reward Will for helping defeat the Kalkara.

Will was sitting there, retelling the story how he helped defeat the Kalkara to Horace, Alyss and Jenny. They were all engrossed and when he finished, he turned the conversation to Horace about Battleschool. They talked before Jenny suggested dancing, and Horace took her. Will sat there for seconds, before asking Alyss if she wanted to dance.

"No thanks Will. I appreciate it but I'm just all legs." She said as she leaned closer to Will and kissed him for several seconds.

"Besides... I think you should reserve your energy for tonight... Jenny and I will see at you Halt's cabin. I heard that he, Lady Pauline, Sir Rodney and Baron Arald are meeting tonight." She said as she broke the kiss, she winked at Will and left the inn. Will's attention turned to Jenny, who winked at him as well before turning her attention to Horace. Will, confused, went to Halt's cabin and when he arrived he was greeted by a leaving Halt. 

"I'm leaving for the night to meet with Baron Arald and the other Craftmasters to discuss the upcoming war. Goodnight Will." Halt said as he fastened his cloak and climbed onto Abelard and quickly rode into the night. Will went in and made himself a pot of coffee. He waited for it to be done and added honey before sitting and slowly sipping the drink when he heard a knock on the door. 

Will opened the door and he was greeted by Alyss and Jenny, both wearing gowns, then rushed in and pushed Will into a chair. Alyss quickly locked the door and Jenny pulled down Will's pants, revealing his soft 4 inch cock. Alyss joined Jenny on her knees in front of a confused Will, and the two girls licked their sides of his cock, getting it hard.

Will groaned slightly as he felt their tongues work on his cock, and minutes later, it was fully hard at 7 inches. Will grunted slightly as Jenny's tongue pressed against the sensitive tip of his member; Alyss was sucking on his balls, her tongue pressing against them. 

"How did you girls learn to do this?" Will asked

"Well, as a Courier, we learn that sometimes we have to use other methods to get matters done." Alyss said.

(sweaty,)

"Master Chubb taught me, I'm amazing at cooking and he can't choose favorites, so he fucks the best girl." Jenny said as she slowly pushed her head down Will's cock, taking in nearly 4 inches. As she did this, her mind went back to when Chubbs had first fucked her, for a large round man, he was strong and fast. And as the year had gone on, she had learned that he was able to cum a lot. He would even cum in desserts for extra 'flavor' and Jenny would eat them, along with other foods he would add his seed in. She would eat it, and she become slightly plump since her start of her apprenticeship with Chubb, although her breasts and ass had grown out more than Alyss. Jenny smirked as she slurped Will's cock around, her tongue working around it, and she felt Alyss put her hand on the back of her head. Alyss pushed Jenny's head down so she was nosedeep in Will's pubic hair and she gagged on his dick until Alyss let her up.

Will groaned loudly as she felt Jenny's warm mouth take in his dick, her tongue rubbed against his member and Alyss pulled Jenny's mouth off and their lips met. Will sat there watching his two friends kissing and Alyss' hand wrapped around his saliva covered cock, and started stroking it. His balls had been stored up with cum for so long, that a good amount of pre-cum dribbled out of his tip, Alyss quickly wrapped her lips around his tip and slurped the dribbling cum. Alyss pulled her head off and kissed Jenny again, Will's pre-cum swapped between their lips until they swallowed. 

Will's hand snaked out and brought Jenny's body toward him, her larger breasts brushed against his cock and she knew what Will was thinking. She placed his cock between her round orbs and slowly started giving Will a tit job, something she'd given Chubbs many times under his desk as he taught classes. He pulled Alyss to him and he suckled on her nipples, Alyss moaned and rested her hand against Will's chest. She bent over and started sucking the tip of his dick as it protruded from Jenny's tits, and minutes later, Will felt a feeling he had never felt before, and he didn't want Alyss to stop. He pushed her head down, and he thrusted upwards, and for nearly 45 seconds, his cock continually shot hot sticky cum into Alyss's mouth. Her mouth couldn't keep it in and cum spilled out and landed on Jenny's tits. Alyss swallowed Will's cum, and Jenny swallowed the cum on her chest and she left. Alyss got her clothes back as did Will, and they sat and talked. About their training, missions and more, and as they talked, they both thought about one thing. 

I love you.


End file.
